An infinite pain
by Maniakat
Summary: Depuis que son meilleur ami fut mordu par un loup-garou, la vie du jeune Stilinski changea à jamais. Après un loup-garou fou furieux du nom de Peter, des Alphas enragés, un kanima qui était nul autre qu'une connaissance, Stiles eu le droit au plus grand des malheurs : Être posséder par un Nogitsune. L'événement qui déclencha tout pour cet adolescent hyperactif...
1. Chapitre 1 : The limit

Tout semblait étrange autour du jeune Stilinski. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir mis les pieds dans cette classe, ni même y être installer à un bureau. Plus étrange encore, il ne reconnaissait aucun visage, alors qu'habituellement, son meilleur ami Scott aurait dû être à ses côtés en regardant discrètement Allison qu'il n'avait pas oubliée malgré les nombreuses paroles en l'air qu'il avait pu dire à propos de la nouvelle élève, Kira. Il aurait dû apercevoir la merveilleuse Lydia assise à l'avant de la classe. Mais rien de tout cela n'était présent. Seul un silence glacial et des élèves beaucoup trop immobiles pour sembler être vivant se trouvaient en ses lieux. Puis bien évidemment, un professeur tout aussi inanimé que les étudiants. Il devait s'être trompé de classe, tout simplement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour sortir de la classe discrètement, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Élèves ainsi que professeur le regardant comme s'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit, mais avec ce silence pesant, ça ne le surprenait pas qu'on l'ait entendu.

 **« Eh, Pardon ! Je ... »** Il aurait voulu continuer sa phrase, mais on l'interrompit. Le professeur prit finalement la parole, à son grand étonnement. D'ailleurs en regardant plus attentivement, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir que le tuteur de cette classe était nul autre que son père, le shérif. Dans quel monde de fou, il venait de tomber ?

 **« Coupable ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu es le seul à l'avoir tué, Stiles Stilinski. Comment veux-tu que je te regarde dans les yeux alors que tu as tué ma femme ! Ta mère ! Tu l'as tué, tu l'as mené à la mort ! Tueur ! Tueur ! Coupable ! »**

Les paroles de son père résonnèrent que trop bien dans sa tête. Son géniteur hurla presque, les yeux remplis de larmes, en pointant son fils sans s'arrêter de dire _« Coupable !_ _»_ Puis les élèves finirent par l'imiter en pointant tous le pauvre Stilinski qui paraissait terrorisé, mais surtout mal. Il devait fuir, immédiatement, avant que tout ceci ne devienne un cauchemar. Même si ce l'était déjà pour l'adolescent. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui et sortit de la classe en courant. Mieux, il devait sortir tout simplement du lycée et partir le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il franchit les portes du lycée, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant cette femme assise dans les escaliers. Il la reconnaissait, même un peu trop à son goût, mais il savait que ceci était impossible. Sa mère était morte !

 **« Stiles, mon chéri...** **»** La voix de sa mère se perdit dans le vent alors qu'elle releva la tête vers son fils. Elle était là, devant lui, assise sur les marches de son lycée et non couchée dans un pitoyable cercueil. Elle était vivante, devant lui ! Elle était vivante...

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?** **»** Le sentiment de panique qui avait frôlé la joie se transforma bien vite en une terreur sans fin. L'hyperactif était figé, les yeux pleins d'eaux, et fixait sa mère en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, en n'arrivant plus à analyser quoi que ce soit. Elle était vivante et elle l'accusait de sa mort ? Sa mère...

Un hurlement se percuta dans toute la maison du jeune Stilinski, alors que son père accourait dans sa chambre, dans celle de son fils. L'hyperactif faisait simplement un cauchemar, un très vilain cauchemar et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis un mois. C'était même devenu un quotidien et ça devenait de plus en plus inquiétant pour le Shérif. Chaque soir, il allait réveillé son fils en sueur qui hurlait à en perdre l'haleine. Toujours, chaque fois, ça lui prenait un moment avant de remonter à la réalité et quand il voyait son père, son visage renvoyait toujours une terreur sans nom. Après, il finissait simplement par se calmer et se rendormir... En espérant toujours qu'un deuxième cauchemar ne fasse pas surface. Ça devenait presque une routine insupportable. Chaque matin, il se relevait sans avoir dormi comme il se doit et il allait au lycée sous le regard inquiet de son père. Même Scott, son meilleur ami, commençait à se douter du mal-être de Stiles. Il ne parlait presque plus, son humeur toujours insupportable pour la plus part du temps avait disparu et il n'utilisait plus aucun sarcasme pour faire face à la situation, comme il le faisait dans le passé, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. C'était ainsi qu'il avait réussi à se sortir de la souffrance de la mort de sa mère et le voilà qu'il retombait après tous ces événements à Beacon Hills. Il avait failli perdre son père, ses amis à cause d'un démon qui l'avait possédé et maintenant, il broyait du noir à cause de tous ses cauchemars. Qui l'aurait cru venant du jeune Stillinski ? Il était le premier à prendre les problèmes des autres sur le dos pour éviter de penser au siens, mais il avait échoué et les autres n'étaient pas d'une très grande aide en ce moment. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas au top de leur forme.

Sa fabuleuse Lydia ne se pointait plus à l'école depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la porteuse de mort, malgré son sang de Banshee. Nuance, elle annonçait la mort, mais elle pouvait toujours changer la donne en changeant les actes du futur. Par contre, l'adolescente ne semblait pas le prendre ainsi. Elle avait perdu sa seule meilleure amie à qui elle pouvait se confier, et même si elle s'était rapprochée de Stiles, elle attendait que celui-ci vienne le voir. Mais comme Stiles n'était pas dans son assiette, il ne le faisait pas, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Habituellement, il aurait pris ses problèmes sans broncher, mais au stade où il était , il ne se sentait pas prêt d'avoir un autre problème sur le dos, sinon il allait craquer. Il en était sûr.

Enfin, il y avait son ami Scott qui avait aussi perdu son premier amour. Le choc avait été fatal, mais il s'en était remis malgré cela. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Stiles. Il avait toujours Kira qui le soutenait et ça semblait bien fonctionner, mis à part l'inquiétude qu'il croisait souvent dans le regard de l'Alpha qu'était Scott, vis-à-vis Stiles. Mais que pouvait faire l'hyperactif ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt de partager sa douleur, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et surtout avec Scott. Habituellement, c'était l'inverse, il était celui à écouter...

Puis finalement, Chris et Isaac étaient partis. Personne ne savait où précisément, mais ça semblait ne pas être un simple voyage de quelques jours. Eux-mêmes avaient été affectés par la mort d'Allison, mais c'était un peu évident venant d'un copain et de son père. Même trop évident. Au final, Stiles était peut-être le seul à avoir moins penser à Allison. Il avait ses propres problèmes et pour une fois, il jouait l'égoïste. Bien que ce fût un mot un peu puissant pour décrire comment Stiles réagissait. Il ne se lamentait pas sur son sort, du moins, pas devant le monde.

Alors que l'hyperactif était perdu dans ses pensées au courant de cette journée, ce qui n'était pas la première fois, personne n'osa lui adresser la parole. On le respectait, d'une certaine façon. On lui laissait le temps qui lui faudrait pour reprendre du bon, mais aujourd'hui, le jeune Stilinski avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher. Il était épuisé, de violents cernes violacés étaient visibles sous ses yeux et son corps avait même perdu du volume. Il avait maigri tellement il ne se nourrissait plus convenablement, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu, bien évidemment. Il devait absolument se délivrer de ce poids qui menaçait de le faire sombrer à jamais.

Il sortit donc du lycée avec son sac sur le dos, s'installa dans sa jeep. Il sortit les clés et démarra en trombe le moteur en se dirigeant à un endroit précis. Il savait même très bien ou il allait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il essayait de se persuader que c'était une très mauvaise idée, qu'il devait juste changer sa trajectoire et retourner se morfondre dans sa chambre... Mais pas cette fois. Stiles n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il l'avait beaucoup trop fait ces derniers temps et s'il voulait éviter une catastrophe qui causerait le deuil de plusieurs personnes, il devait tout simplement se délivrer de sa douleur devant l'unique et la seule personne dont Stiles était sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas juger.

Arrivant devant la bâtisse qui servait d'habitation pour le lycanthrope, Stiles en sortant de sa jeep pour se glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il monta au loft du seul et unique Derek Hale. Sans même cogner, comme personne ne le faisait, il fit glisser la lourde porte pour finalement rentrer. La pièce était vide, à première vue et aucune lumière ne venait agacer les yeux de l'adolescent. Par contre, il du prendre un petit moment avant de discerner le contour des meubles disposés dans cette demeure, avant de s'avancer prudemment. Il savait que les humeurs du grand Hale pouvaient être très changeante. Soit il se montrerait un minimum indulgent et il lui demanderait ce qu'il faisait ici, soit il le plaquerait contre un mur pour être entré chez lui sans même demander. Dans les deux cas, il n'allait pas reculer pour sortir d'ici. Il était venu pour une seule chose et il comptait bien le faire, même s'il ne savait pas dans quelle état était le loup-garou. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait parlé de Derek depuis un moment. À croire qu'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles lui aussi. Pourtant, il ne savait pas quel pourrait être la raison du silence de celui-ci. Pourtant, le silence, c'était bien ce qui pesait dans cette pièce. Hale ne devait pas déjà lui avoir offert un discours digne du grand méchant loup ? Il l'aurait même senti venir avant qu'il ne pénètre les lieux, alors pourquoi il ne se manifestait pas ?

 **« Derek ? »** Appela finalement l'hyperactif, alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans le loft, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Se pouvait-il que le lycanthrope était juste absent ? Pourquoi devait-il l'être au moment où Stiles en avait le plus besoin !?

L'adolescent hurla de colère avant que son poing ne s'abattre contre le mur le plus près, ce qui le surprit lui-même, comme il ne faisait jamais preuve de violence. Pas de cette façon en tout cas et puis c'était idiot, maintenant que ses jointures étaient en sang et qu'il mourrait envie de hurler de douleur. Quel imbécile, quel crétin, quel...

 **« Merde... »**

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, son poing contre son torse, alors que ses yeux s'inondèrent de sanglots . Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il croyait être sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Son souffle lui manquait et il voyait flou, mais c'était tout simplement à cause que l'adolescent pleurait. Et oui, Stiles Stilinski pleurait à chaudes larmes dans la demeure de Hale, sans pouvoir se contenir. Il avait atteint le fond et il n'en pouvait plus de vivre... Il ne voulait plus vivre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Goods News

**« Stiles...»**

Cette voix, si lointaine, le jeune Stilinski la connaissait que trop bien. C'était cette voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre hier, quand son corps l'avait mené jusqu'au loft du lycanthrope, avant que le sommeil et le désespoir viennent à bout de lui-même. En effet, le fils du shérif avait fini par sombrer, malgré l'envie irrépressible qu'avait eue celui-ci pour mettre fin à ses jours. Lui qui était pourtant toujours le premier à trouver des solutions en cas de problème, avait eu le malheur de penser que la mort était sa dernière option, mais le voilà encore ici, aujourd'hui, coucher contre une surface bien plus dur que son lit douillet. D'ailleurs, ou était-il ? La question ne semblait pas apte à se poser vu que l'adolescent vagabondait encore entre son subconscient et la réalité. Son corps semblait lutter pour rester endormit, poussant ainsi ses problèmes au plus tard. Il n'aurait pas à supporté tout le poids de sa misérable vie sur son dos, comme il le faisait depuis déjà un bon un mois sans même en parler à personne. Puis quand il avait voulu le faire, la chance lui avait encore tourné le dos pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans les abysses. C'était à croire que Stiles méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si la vie le punissait de quelque chose dont il ne saurait jamais identifié...

 **« Stiles! »**

La voix, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Derek Hale, l'atteint de plus prêt, le poussant à bouger dans son sommeil. C'était le moment ou jamais de refaire surface, pourtant l'hyperactif hésitait toujours à émerger. Qui lui disait qu'il ne mériterait pas les foudres du grand Hale, auparavant Alpha ? Il était tout de même dans son loft, sa demeure, sans même qu'il y soit autorisé. Il y avait même surement passé la nuit.

 **« Réveille-toi !** **»** Gronda le béta alors que cette fois-ci, il osa toucher le plus jeune en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'insister à revenir parmi le monde des vivants, ce qui eut l'effet demandé.

Stiles ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les poser automatiquement sur le loup-garou qui se tenait en face de lui, à genoux pour être plus précis. Encore un peu embrumé de son sommeil, le jeune homme ressentait une paix presque nouvelle qui l'enveloppait tout entier... Une paix qui l'avait longuement abandonné, mais ce fut, bien sûr, de courte duré quand ses souvenirs lui revient en mémoire, telle une gifle. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours coincé dans cet étau qui semblait ce renfermé de plus en plus sur le corps fragile de Stiles Stilinski. Que devait-il faire ?

 _Partir_

L'adolescent se redressa avec lenteur pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Encore surprenant qu'elles arrivent toujours à le soutenir. Son regard, pour sa part, s'était abaissé vers l'endroit exact où il était encore couché il y a peine quelques secondes alors qu'il se souvenait savoir, laisser tomber après que ses sanglots affolés se soient calmés. Il savait mis en boule, tremblotante en espérant que la mort l'entraîne, mais ce fut le sommeil et non ce qu'il avait espéré. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal comme idée, il éviterait de blesser ses proches. Stiles pouvait être le plus malheureux du monde et ce montré égoïsme par moment, mais il y avait une limite à tout. Jamais il ne serait capable de voir l'un de ses proches souffrir de sa mort, par sa faute. Il était donc logique qu'il continue de vivre et de se battre pour refaire surface. Oui, il devait se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait, comme son père, son meilleur ami et bien d'autres encore. Il le devait.

Le jeune Stilinski se détourna alors pour prendre la sortit, mais avant même qu'il est contact entre sa main et la porte, la voix du grand Hale se fit entendre, plus forte et plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

 **« Scott s'inquiète pour toi, Stiles. »**

Il avait cessé tout mouvement, laissant sa main en suspend comme s'il tentait d'analyser les paroles du lycanthrope qui n'était pas si nouveau à ses oreilles. Il le savait, tout simplement, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ça s'était différent, et même troublant. C'était un choc pour le fils du shérif. Preuve qu'il devait agir avant qu'il n'entraîne tout le monde dans sa folie.

 **« Et toi ?** **»** ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles sans être plus précis et sans même se retourner pour faire face à son aîné.

 **« Quoi moi ?** **»** Fut la réponse froide du loup-garou, beaucoup trop prévisibles. D'ailleurs, même si Derek pouvait ce montré surprenant, à les yeux de Stiles, il était très souvent prévisible. Même un peu trop.

 **« Tu t'inquiètes ?** **Pour moi..**. »

La question de Stiles aurait pu paraître moins idiote si elle aurait été adressé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne faisait pas face à n'importe quel homme, n'y même à n'importe quel loup-garou, c'était Derek Hale, le seul et l'unique qui prenait toujours un air dur et froid devant tout le monde, qui ce cachait derrière un masque, dont Stiles avait tenté de faire tombé à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Le Lycanthrope savait former une carapace indestructible que personne ne semblait pouvoir détruire. C'était vivre avec une bombe à retardement sans arrêt. Alors il devait laisser tomber. Il dut donc soupirer avant de reprendre :

 **« Que suis-je bête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne donnes pas nouvelle de toi pendant prêt d'un mois et je songe un minimum que tu es pu t'inquiéter de ma santé ? Toi ? Oublie ça, oublie ce que j'ai dit, oublie même le fait que j'étais chez toi cette nuit. Ça n'a aucune importance après tout. Aucune »**

Stiles venait de faire glisser l'énorme porte qui demandait une légère force pour être déplacé avant qu'il ne sorte pour regagner sa jeep dans le stationnement de plus bas, laissant un Derek légèrement confus. Il avait du inquiéter son père de ne pas être rentré, qui avait du informé Scott et que celui-ci avait du informé Derek. C'était surement la raison du béta dans sa demeure, qui sait s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un mois, d'où lui venait son manque de nouvelle. Et pourquoi devait-il se soucier de Derek Hale ? Il était assez grand pour décider de ses choix. C'était stupide, encore une fois.

Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le siège côté conducteur quand il fut finalement dans sa jeep, lui qui aurait aimé se soucier que de sa personne. Encore une fois, il se mettait beaucoup trop de problèmes sur le dos, se posant régulièrement des questions idiotes, et même insensé. Comme : où était-il passé ce foutu loup-garou qu'on nommait Derek ? Une question qui fut bien vite chassée quand il démarra rapidement pour prendre la direction du lycée. Il allait être en retard et en plus, il n'avait pas pu ce changé et prendre une douche. Peu importe, il le ferait plus tard. Il avait bien sûr avisé son père par un simple message texte :

 **« Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré hier, mais je ne m'absenterai pas ce soir, promis. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, bonne journée »**

Il avait espéré ne pas plus inquiéter son père pour le peu de paroles qu'il lui avait laissé et continua son chemin pour éviter d'être encore plus en retard à son cours et de ce mérité les réprimandes de son professeur.

Malheureusement pour le jeune Stilinski, son professeur était mécontent et semblait savoir lever du mauvais pied. Il se méritait alors un discours digne des plus grands crétins de cette planète avant qu'on lui intimide d'aller s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans même répliquer. Comme tout le monde de son entourage le savait, Stiles ne répliquait plus depuis déjà un moment, alors ce n'était pas surprenant. Par contre, s'il avait été un minimum conscient de son corps, il lui aurait lancé l'un de ses plus beaux sarcasmes pour faire rager le professeur qui lui aurait donné une retenu, mais ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, en s'assoyant au fond de la classe, tout prêt de Scott, il remarqua la rouquine assise en premier rend : Lydia. Elle était de retour, enfin. Sans même en prendre conscience, même si cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'alpha à ses côtés, Stiles venait de légèrement sourire. Une première depuis un mois ! Ce qui eut le don de soulager un minimum McCall. Peut-être que finalement l'hyperactif allait se remettre sur pied. D'ailleurs, Scott avait une idée...

* * *

Quelques jours savaient écouler depuis que Stiles avait rendu visite à Derek Hale. Aucune nouvelle de lui, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Vu comment il l'avait laissé en plan, ça ne le surprenait pas, mais il y avait un point positif malgré cela : Lydia était de retour en même temps que ses cauchemars qui semblaient disparaître peu à peu. Encore quelques fantômes qui continuaient de l'entées, mais plus de cris affreux qui perçaient le silence de la nuit. À croire que cette nuit ou il avait dormi au loft du lycanthrope et dont il avait faillis laisser la vie, avait eu raison de lui. Il devait survivre pour tout le monde, pour lui. Son père avait lui-même réalisé ce détail, mais il resta quand même sur ses gardes. Il était tout de même encore inquiet pour son fils. Il ne désirait surtout pas le perdre comme sa femme. Puis il y avait Scott, cet ami qui prépara quelques choses dans le dos de son hyperactif préféré. Stiles n'en avait pas conscience, mais son meilleur ami se faisait moins présent. Il se disait que ça devait être à cause de Kira, cette fille qui savait incruster dans le cœur de l'Alpha. Ce qui n'était pas mal, ça lui faisait oublier la douleur de la perte d'Allison, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais remplacée d'une quelconque façon. N'y aux yeux de personnes d'ailleurs.

Alors que le fils du Shérif savait très bien que demain était une journée fatidique pour lui, il préféra ne pas y penser pour trouver le sommeil plus facilement, ce qui était plus fréquent maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui ne tarda pas quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'endormit profondément pour une nuit sans rêves, sans cauchemars. Une première pour l'hyperactif qui reprenait du mieux, de plus en plus. Bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

Puis le lendemain arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Nous étions un samedi, donc le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas cours, pourtant, on venu le réveiller tôt le matin, en cognant a sa porte avec délicatesse. C'était le Shérif, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte quand il avait entendu son fils grogné de l'autre côté. Définitivement, il ne désirait pas ce lever, ce qui était compréhensible, mais comme son père devait partir pour travailler, il voulait absolument lui faire passer un message, le premier, avant qu'il disparaisse pour la journée et peut-être même la nuit.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire Stiles »** murmura son père alors qu'il posa un papier qui lui était adressé sur sa table de chevet où il avait l'habitude de prendre son téléphone. Il ne pourrait donc pas le raté.

Son fils ne semblait pas vouloir ce sortir de sa torpeur, lui qui savait cacher sous les couvertures en continuant de grogner. Le shérif n'allait surtout pas briser le sommeil réparateur de son garçon, alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne dormait plus comme il se doit. Il ne fit que sourire pour finalement disparaître de sa chambre, laissant le temps à Stiles de dormir et ce réveillé à l'heure qu'il en avait envie, mais malheureusement pour le jeune Stilinski, sa n'allait pas être possible, car même pas une heure plus tard, selon ce qu'il en croyait, son téléphone se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois pour lui indiquer qu'on lui avait laissé un message. Définitivement, on ne voulait pas le laissé dormir !

De mauvaise humeur, Stiles agrippa son téléphone pour regarder le responsable de son réveil, celui qui savait donner défi de remplacer son fabuleux cadran : c'était Scott. Il aurait du sans douter

 **« Allé Stiles, je sais que tu dors, mais il est temps pour toi de te réveiller ! Tu dois être prêt pour 15h, car je viens te chercher ! Et non, ne t'avise pas de dire que tu n'en as pas envie, tu ne sais même pas où je t'amène, alors fait un effort, ce n'est pas une journée comme les autres, c'est ta fête ! D'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire ! »**

Il avait presque oublié ce détail : c'était son anniversaire. Il n'allait donc pas passer une journée de repos, surtout pas avec Scott. Il allait surement le trimballer un peu partout pour lui faire passer une journée mémorable comme chaque année. Sacré Scott, que ferait-il sans son meilleur ami loup-garou ? Il releva alors son regard vers le cadran, lui qui s'affola en voyant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour ce préparé. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps ! Pourtant, il aurait juré que ça faisait à peine quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées entre l'intrusion de son père dans sa chambre et celui du message de Scott.

Il dut donc ce lever rapidement pour aller prendre sa douche, mais avant qu'il ne prenne direction en ses lieux qui lui apportaient un certain soulagement, il remarqua le message de son père sur sa table de chevet :

 **« Joyeux anniversaire fils. Ton cadeau se trouve sur la table de cuisine »**

Un cadeau ? De nature curieuse, Stiles aurait aimé aller voir ce que c'était avant d'aller prendre sa douche, mais il ne devait pas faire attendre son meilleur ami. Alors il prit direction de la salle de bains pour aller prendre une douche brûlante, se laver, s'habiller et finalement descendre à la cuisine où il trouverait son repas et cette fameuse surprise que son père lui avait faite.

Rapidement, il se trouvait devant la cuisine ou se trouvait un autre message en dessous de les clés de sa jeep : **« Regarde attentivement »**

Stiles était un homme intelligent. Il était le cerveau de sa bande, alors c'était évident qu'il avait le droit à une énigme. Une énigme qui ne semblait pas tellement dure à résoudre, mais qui pourtant fit réfléchir l'hyperactif. Il se prit donc un simple petit casse-croûte pour mieux réfléchir, avant de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone en réalisant que trois heures approchaient. Il se dirigea alors dehors pour attendre son ami, n'oubliant pas ses clés et son téléphone, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Ce ne fut que rendu dehors que le jeune Stilinski comprit l'énigme de son père. Il avait retouché sa voiture ! Sa jeep chérie ! En moins d'une journée, c'était à peine croyable ! L'hyperactif se dirigea directement sur son bébé chéri avant de sourire de plus belle. D'ailleurs, le sourire de l'adolescent était de retour, tout comme son bonheur contagieux et son sarcasme majestueux. Encore de bonne nouvelle.

Au même moment où il contempla les changements apportés a sa jeep, son meilleur ami, Scott, arriva à pied, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Il semblait déjà être au courant du cadeau de son père

 **« Tu le savais, hein ? ! Je n'en reviens pas !** **»** S'exclama l'hyperactif en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, tout en sautillant presque sur place comme une fille complètement hystérique. Ça fit rire le lycanthrope, heureux de la nouvelle bonne humeur de son meilleur ami le scientifique.

 **« Aller vient, on va la tester !** **»** Dit finalement Scott, alors que les deux amis montèrent dans la Jeep pour partir aux endroits ou le loup-garou désirait l'amener. Ils passèrent à plusieurs endroits différents avant d'arriver à l'itinéraire final. Il se trouvait maintenant sur le bord d'un lac, reculé de la ville. La bâtisse qui se trouvait devant eux ressemblait drôlement à un petit chalet qu'il avait déjà visité, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ses pensées les plus profondes. Un élément lui manquait, mais lequel ?

 **« On rentre ! Sans discussion »**

Scott sortit rapidement de la jeep quand le moteur arrêta de tourner avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la rentrée principale. La nuit avait tombé doucement et l'endroit paraissait presque plus paradisiaque ainsi, presque magique. Ce n'était pas nouveau de la part de son meilleur ami de l'amener à des endroits aussi majestueux. Son anniversaire était toujours inoubliable et après ce que Stiles avait vécu ce dernier mois, Scott savait pousser au maximum ses compétences pour redonner le sourire et la bonne humeur à son ami d'enfance. Il attendit alors que Stiles le suivit avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et qu'il laisse rentré son ami au même moment ou la lumière s'ouvrit sur une foule de personnes dont il connaissait tout le visage

 **« Joyeux anniversaire Stiles !** **»** S'écria plusieurs personnes en même temps.

 _Lydia_ , la rouquine qui l'avait fait rêver pendant toutes ses années se trouvait au milieu de la foule, un ravissant sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle devait être la responsable de l'organisation, en compagnie de son meilleur ami loup-garou qui se trouvait à ses côtés, tout sourire. En y pensant, il se souvenait maintenant à qui appartenait le chalet. À Lydia.

À sa gauche, il trouva Kira, la nouvelle petite amie de Scott et Malia, la fameuse jeune fille disparue dans un accident de voiture qu'on avait retrouvé sous la forme d'un coyote. Puis à gauche, Jackson, nouvellement loup-garou qui était parti pour un long voyage et dont il ne croyait pas revoir et finalement Isaac, revenu lui-même d'une petite escapade, alors qu'on le croyait disparu.

Sa surprise fit rire la plus part des gens de la salle alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Ce que Scott avait préparé pour lui, ça le touchait. Il avait réussir à réunir des amis errants à l'autre bout du continent en si peu de temps, que ça le prenait droit au cœur.

 **« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...** **»** Dit-il timidement, alors qu'il se tourna vers son ami pour se jeter dans ses bras en riant de bon cœur. Définitivement, ça allait être l'un de ses plus beaux anniversaire, surtout que Lydia faisait les plus beaux party de toute la région. Il se doutait que d'ici une heure, une centaine de gens seraient surement présent, mettant une ambiance beaucoup plus festive, mais pour l'instant, il profita de ce calme en venant remercier et serrer chacun de ses amis, étant heureux de revoir tout le monde, maintenant remis sur pied.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prédit, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'il est passé un petit moment à bavarder et rire avec ses amis les plus proches, le chalet de Lydia fut bien vite remplis de visiteurs du lycée qui se réjouissait de pouvoir participer à un party surprise en ce samedi soir. La plus part semblait au courant que c'était en l'honneur de la fête du fils du Shérif, comme on vient souvent lui dire _« Joyeux anniversaire »._ Tout le monde était sympathique, du moins c'est ce qu'il voyait, mais bien vite le brouhaha de la fête commençaient à lui donner la migraine. Il préféra donc prendre l'air dans la cours arrière de la demeure de Lydia où il trouva un tout petit jardin ou personne ne s'y trouvait. La musique était beaucoup moins forte et bruyante en ses lieux, ce qui reposait la tête de l'adolescent. Pas si longtemps par contre, car à peine venait-il de s'asseoir sur un banc et de fermer les yeux, que la voix rauque d'un homme se fit entendre.

 **« C'est réussi ?** **»** Demanda Derek, maintenant accosté contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, semblant un peu plus décontractées qu'a le normal, mais son regard glacial resta indéfiniment sur son visage.

Le jeune Stilinski avait légèrement sursauté, mais pas plus que cela, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de se détendre assez pour ne pas prendre conscience du lieu qui l'entourait, donc de l'éventuel dérangement d'un membre de cette fête. Pourtant, Derek ne devait pas s'y trouver. Il aurait fait partie de ses amis les plus proches avec les autres avant même que tous les invités arrivent.

 **« Totalement ! Scott s'est dépassé cette année ! Il a vraiment tout pensé ! Ramené Isaac, Jackson puis en plus d'avoir demandé à tous ses invités de venir célébrer, c'est définitivement l'un de mes plus beaux anniversaires ! Et...** **»** Stiles se stoppa. Il parlait trop et il savait que ça énervait très souvent le lycanthrope en face de lui **« Bref.** **Oui s'est réussi »** Bref, cours.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que Derek avait aussi participé malgré lui à la préparation de la fête. Il était celui à avoir ramené Isaac et Jackson et non Scott, mais comme le jeune stilinski semblait fière de l'accomplissement de son meilleur ami, il préférait ne pas le sortir de ses rêveries. Après tout, rare était les fois ou Derek se montrait serviable pour ce genre d'événement. Il se contenta alors de hocher de la tête sans avoir montré d'énervement pour le bavardage de Stiles. C'était sa fête après tout, il pouvait bien le laissé faire. Pour une fois. Par contre, le loup-garou n'avait pas encore dit les mots que tout le monde avait prononcé _« Joyeux anniversaire »_ et Stiles semblait dérangé par cela, surtout qu'il se décida seulement maintenant à ce montré après tout ce temps. Alors l'adolescent ce leve, prêt à partir, mais ce fut à ce moment que Derek réagit

 **« Oui »** fut le seul mot que le lycanthrope prononça, comme si Stiles avait posé une question, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas. Le jeune Stilinski fronça un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas et il ne se pria pas pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

 **« Oui quoi ? »**

Cette situation semblait plutôt similaire à ce qui savait produit la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le loup-garou, mais les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Derek Hale qui n'était pas clair et Stiles qui ne comprenait pas.

 **« Oui, j'étais inquiet pour toi. Cela te suffit comme cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai répondu à ta question ? »**

L'unique Derek Hale venait de dire qu'il savait inquiéter pour Stiles Stilinski ? S'inquiéter pour lui, ce simple humain qui ne faisait même pas partie de la meute de l'ancien Alpha ? L'adolescent en resta muet de surprise. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. De telles paroles venant du lycanthrope étaient impossibles, qu'une simple rêverie venant de l'hyperactif.

 **« Quoi ?** **»** Articula-t-il malgré lui alors que le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, c'était un geste habituel de la part du grand Derek Hale, mais non la phrase précédente. Il crut alors qu'il était bon de préciser un peu

 **« Scott m'a informé bien avant de tes états d'âme. Il disait ne plus savoir comment faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Selon lui, même ton père ne pouvait plus rien pour te remonter le moral, alors il a fait appel à moi, mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses attentes.** **»** Car lui, réconforté une personne, il ne savait pas faire. **« Mais j'ai préféré ignorer sa détresse et je suis parti.** **Quelque temps. »** Il avait fui, pour être plus précis. **« Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être inquiet. Scott avait perdu sa petite amie, et s'il perdait son meilleur ami en plus, je ne sais pas s'il avait été en mesure de faire appel au contrôle de l'Alpha qui est en lui.** **J'aurais dû l'aidé, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu être en mesure de le garder en contrôle »** Derek Hale n'avait jamais été un bon alpha, jamais. Selon lui. Il était mieux sous un rôle de béta ou même d'Oméga, rien de plus. **« Alors j'ai tenté de trouver une solution, mais en vain »** ça n'aurait pas été seulement Scott qui aurait été touché, mais même si le loup-garou ne voulaient pas l'avoué, ça l'aurait tout aussi blessé. Il savait attacher à tout ce monde, Scott, Chris, Isaac, Lydia... Et même et surtout Stiles, cet adolescent beaucoup trop sur excitée et qui parlait trop. Ça l'énervait, mais pourtant, il l'appréciait, étrangement.

Encore plus sous le choc de la révélation du loup-garou, Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche restant encore une fois muet. D'un, ce n'était pas normal que Derek s'ouvrait autant et surtout qu'il parle autant ! Définitivement, la journée de sa fête était remplie de surprise. Le jeune homme se mit alors à rire, nerveusement, avant de hocher de la tête

 **« Je comprends mieux ! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire tous ça ? Tu essayes de te montrer un peu aimable pour une fois ?** **»** Stiles se remit à rire, avant de sourire, mais cette fois-ci, plus tendrement. Il était touché malgré cela de cette attention **« Ça...** **Merci, Derek. D'être honnête et d'éviter de me cogner contre le premier mur que tu pourrais rencontrer... C'est définitivement mon meilleur anniversaire à ce jour ! »**

Stiles avait toujours de la misère à le croire venant du loup devant lui, mais il voulait bien croire que les paroles de Derek étaient vraies. Au final, il avait toujours su que sous l'air dur que se donnait le lycanthrope, existait un homme attaché à ses proches et prêt à tout pour les protéger. Pour lui, Derek avait toujours été un Alpha bien meilleur que beaucoup d'autres loups-garous, ce qui était l'opinion inverse du concerné. Mais bon, demain tout allait surement redevenir comme avant. Cette révélation, peu importe ce que cela signifiait, allait être qu'un lointain souvenir aux yeux du grand Hale. Comme d'habitude. De plus que l'air habituel de l'ancien Alpha avait repris son chemin sur le visage de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il en avait aucune idée, mais il se contenta de sourire, avant qu'il n'attente la voix chaleureuse de Lydia derrière lui

 **« Stiles ! Ce n'est pas bien de laisser tes invités seuls ! Reviens vite !** **»** Cria-t-elle d'où elle était, avant que l'adolescent la regarde et lui signifie qu'il arrivait. Il se retourna ensuite vers Derek avant de lui sourire une autre fois

 **« Bon, comme tu l'as entendu, je dois rejoindre mes invités, dont je ne connais même pas la moitié, mais enfin ! Tu comprends ! »**

L'adolescent se recula sans savoir s'il devait dire _« à bientôt »_ bien qu'il espérât que c'était le cas. Le loup se contenta de rien dire en regardant le jeune Stilinski partir, mais au moment où celui-ci se retourna pour courir dans le chalet de la demoiselle, les mots finirent par s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, presque inaudibles, sans même que Stiles est dû les entendre, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

 **« Joyeux Anniversaire Stiles »**

* * *

 **Voilà donc la suite de l'histoire. J'aimerais préciser quelques trucs, que je n'ai pas faits sur mon premier chapitre. Premièrement, j'ai commencé mes cours, alors je ne sais jamais quand je peux poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'essaye d'être quand même à temps et de vous fournir le plus rapidement possible et avec qualité les prochains chapitres. Ensuite, il m'arrive de faire des erreurs et je suis désolé, mais je ne les vois pas toujours. Puis pour finir, c'est la toute première fois que j'ose écrire sur des personnages déjà existants, dont les caractères sont formés. C'est une expérience nouvelle pour moi et j'espère seulement vous fournir les personnages comme ils le sont avec une petite touche qui m'appartient pour bien sûr former mon histoire. Sur ce, n'hésiter pas à laissé vos commentaires, j'en serai bien heureuse ! Merci d'avance ! :) et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Outbreak

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction « An Infinite Pain ». Il à risque de SPOIL de la saison 3 et même un peu de la 4ième pour que vous le sachiez. Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture, on ce retrouve un peu plus bas pour plus de détail ! :)**

* * *

La fête qui avait été organisée en l'honneur de Stiles Stilinski avait été un franc succès. Toute la communauté étudiante y avait trouvé son plein de plaisir et personne n'était partit avant les douze coups de minuit. La musique n'avait dérangé aucun voisin vu la proximité ou était situé le chalet, ce qui avait permis à cette foule d'adolescents de fêter tard dans la nuit. Les derniers survivants, comme on pouvait les appeler, avaient quitté vers trois heures du matin. Dans cette troupe classée dans une catégorie bien spéciale, se trouvait Scott, Lydia, Isaac et bien évidemment le concerné, Stiles. Mais vu la quantité d'alcool que l'humain avait ingéré, ce fut son meilleur ami, le loup-garou presque insensible à ses effets, qui était allé le reconduire avec sa jeep. L'humain avait tenté de convaincre son ami que tout allait bien ce passé, mais vu la démarche chancelante de son coéquipier, il n'avait pas cédé aux caprices de l'hyperactif. Par chance.

C'était donc ainsi que Stiles savait retrouver chez lui, allongé dans son lit, avec cette désagréable sensation qu'on décrivait depuis des lustres comme étant « _une gueule de bois_ ». Son père avait été assez serviable et prévenant pour lui avoir ramené des comprimés et un grand verre d'eau avant de quitter pour son boulot, mais bien sûr, l'adolescent savait très bien que malgré ce geste, le shérif n'était surement pas très fier du comportement de son fils. Il avait déconné, c'était sûr. Il savait laisser aller, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais pour l'une des rares fois depuis un moment, il avait eu du plaisir. Par contre, les conséquences étaient inévitables. Il en avait la preuve maintenant. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Un seul mouvement lui suffisait pour provoquer une vive douleur dans tout son corps. C'était à peine croyable qu'il est réussi à se redresser pour s'asseoir correctement dans son lit. Maintenant, il lui restait plus que l'étape la plus redoutée : ce lever. Avec une bonne douche froide, il allait peut-être se remettre les idées en place et éloigné ce mal-être constant qui le poussait à se recoucher, mais il était déjà passé midi, et l'hyperactif n'avait pas envie de perdre son dimanche à resté coucher dans son lit. Du courage, c'est ce qui lui fallait présentement.

Finalement, l'adolescent réussi à se tirer de son lit, tant bien que mal, pour rejoindre la salle de bains où il débuta sa routine habituelle. L'eau glaciale eue le don de le remettre sur pied en moins de deux et ce fut avec une énergie nouvelle, qu'il entreprit de ce laver et de s'habiller pour rejoindre ensuite la cuisine ou, comme à son habitude, il ce fit un sandwich avant de ce laissé tombé sur le canapé du salon. Écouté un peu la télévision ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au moins, il avait réussi à ce lever du confort de sa chambre, ce qui était quand même un bon début !

Alors qu'il croyait passer une journée relaxe pour l'une des rares fois de son existence depuis la morsure de son meilleur ami, il fut bien vite sorti de sa rêverie quand son téléphone se mit à vibré dans sa poche lui signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il extirpa l'objet électronique de sa poche, soulagé de trouver le nom de son ami Scott affiché, mais ce fut de très courte duré quand il vit le message qu'il l'attendait...

 _ **« URGENT. Rejoins-moi au loft de Derek. Maintenant »**_ \- Scott

Le message était clair, quelque chose de grave, c'était produit. Sans plus attendre, il enfouit le reste de son sandwich dans sa bouche, prit ses clés et partit en direction de l'endroit qui lui était indiqué.

* * *

 **« Scott ?!** **»** Cria Stiles, venant de pousser la lourde porte du loft.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son meilleur ami au côté de l'ancien Alpha, Derek Hale, il fut choqué par l'image qui s'offrait à lui : la demeure qui servait au lycanthrope était sans dessus dessous et à la place d'avoir deux loups-garous en face de lui, il en avait trois, en plus d'une renarde dont tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Kira. À ses côtés, il y avait Malia, Isaac et bien sûr, Scott, celui qui l'avait fait venir ici. Et finalement, Lydia. Stiles sentit alors son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Que c'était-il passé ?

« **Vous m'expliquez ?** **»** Finit par lancé l'adolescent, voyant que personne se décidait à parler et donc, lui révéler ce qui s'était produit ici. Il vit finalement l'Alpha s'avancer vers lui, un regard sévère, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et inquiet à la fois.

 **« Derek est porté disparu. Selon ce qu'on peut en croire ici, il ne s'est pas seulement volatilisé comme il le fait toujours, mais il a été enlevé, ce qui ne signifie qu'une chose : il est en danger.»**

La voix de son meilleur ami sonnait faux aux oreilles de l'humain. Derek ? Kidnapper ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il l'avait vu hier, alors qu'il était encore à cette soirée en prenne de faire la fête tranquillement, mais en y pensant, la réaction du lycanthrope lui avait semblé étrange, même complètement surréaliste. Derek n'était pas le genre d'homme à ce confié, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il était venu faire. Un cadeau ? C'est ce que le plus jeune avait pensé, mais peut-être qu'au final, ça avait été sa manière d'avertir qu'il était en danger. Si au moins l'adolescent aurait put le prendre au sérieux ! Mais non, au lieu de cela, il s'était mis à rire des propos du loup-garou qui était pour le moins révélateur ! Il aurait pu, avec un minimum d'attention, détecter la détresse du loup et ainsi évité cette catastrophe ! Lui qui se disait capable de voir à travers n'importe qui, il avait lamentablement échoué et maintenant, son ami, ou plutôt Derek Hale était en danger !

Soudainement, il sentit son souffle lui manquer, son univers se détruire par la culpabilité et tout ce qui l'entourait n'était plus qu'un très loin souvenir. Son cœur se resserra et il essaya tant bien que mal de refaire surface, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait pas de point d'ancrage comme les loups-garous. Ses crises lui prenaient d'un coup et il avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait en mourir : s'évanouir et ne plus se réveiller. Son corps se fit tremblant et il devenait plus lourd à un point tel que Scott dut le soutenir pour l'aider à s'asseoir contre le mur.

 **« Stiles ! Respire doucement, calmement... Reviens parmi nous ! Stiles! »**

La voix de l'Alpha semblait ne pas arriver à percer la couche néfaste qui s'était formée autour du jeune Stilinski, alors que sa vision devenait floue et que des couinements de détresse s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Il devait respirer, là, maintenant, sinon il serait trop tard. Son meilleur ami continua donc d'appeler le fils du shérif, même si celui-ci restait absent aux appels. Alors ce fut Malia qui trouvait la technique, pas la meilleure en soit, mais qui restait efficace. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, s'accroupissant pour être a la hauteur de l'adolescent et l'avait giflé, en évitant de toutes ses forces, ce qui avait bloqué la respiration du plus jeune et l'avait donc tiré de son état second.

 **« Que... ? Je...»**

Stiles était encore sous le choc, alors que Scott poussa un long soupir de soulagement, heureux de revoir son ami parmi eux. Il avait vraiment cru devoir l'amener à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait déjà un assez gros problème sur le dos. Derek.

 **« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !** **»** S'écria l'hyperactif qui venait de reprendre conscience de la situation qui se présentait à eux **« Scott, je l'ai vu hier, il était là !** **À cette soirée, il était venu me... M'avertir, j'en suis certain ! Il était au courant qu'il était en danger, ça ne peut être que ça...** **»** Le fils du Shérif était toujours sous le choc, mais il avait retrouvé ses esprits, sans même se soucier de ce que la coyote lui avait fait. Il avait plus urgent.

 **« Alors Derek aurait sut avant même que l'attaque est eue lieu qu'il allait se faire prendre ? Ou bien, il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas protégé ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir faits appel dans ce cas...** **»** Murmura l'alpha qui cherchait des réponses à ses questions, mais ce fut Stiles qui reprit la parole.

 **« Il ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger, ça ne doit être que ça !** **»** Derek faisait tout par lui-même. Et même s'il se cacha derrière ses airs de gros durs, Stiles savait que le loup détestait l'idée de mettre d'autres gens en danger quand il n'était question que de lui **« Quelqu'un doit lui en vouloir...** **Quelqu'un d'assez puissant, qui a une technique pour capturer les loups-garous...** **»** Et l'idée lui venu aussi rapidement qu'il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles **« Des chasseurs !** **»**

* * *

Ce fut sur les dernières paroles du jeune Stilinski, qui d'habitude aurait été pris à la légère face aux lycanthropes, que la « Meute » concocta un plan. Tous avaient accordé que Stiles avait raison, que ça devait surement être un chasseur ou DES chasseurs qui s'en était pris à Derek. Personne n'oserait le dire tout haut, mais tout le monde savait que le grand Hale avait plus qu'un ennemi et que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de trouver le coupable de ce kidnapping. Surtout que personne ne connaissait les ennemis de celui-ci. Ils espéraient tous, au fond, de trouver le loup-garou avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Vous avez compris la signification, la mort.

Scott avait récupéré le téléphone du plus vieux qui était surement tombé lors de la bataille qui ne semblait pas avoir été de tout repos. Il le tendit ensuite à Isaac pour que celui-ci vérifie les derniers appels du lycanthrope. Il pourrait avoir un indice et toutes les possibilités devaient être envisageables, sans hésiter. Si c'était pour sauver l'un des leurs, il était prêt à tout. Il attendit alors le verdict de celui-ci, mais le regard d'Isaac semblait avoir trouvé une toute autre chose.

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** **»** S'empressa de demander l'Alpha alors que tout le monde se retourna vers l'autre lycanthrope qui avait toujours le téléphone entre les mains.

 **« Pas tout à fait, mais j'ai une idée.** **»** Il pointa alors le téléphone en direction de la meute et tout le monde put lire le nom qui était inscrit dessus.

 **« Chris Argent...** **»** Souffla Stiles à voix basse, en comprenant l'idée d'Isaac. Il était lui-même un chasseur de loup-garou, s'il en avait bien un qui pouvait les aider, c'était lui, mais comment le faire revenir à Beacon Hills alors qu'il était parti pour de bonne raison ? Et puis surtout, ou était-il parti ? **« Il est notre seul espoir.** **Il faut tenter le coup »** Tout le monde savait que Chris avait une confiance aveugle envers les lycanthropes et surtout Derek comme il avait été coéquipier quelque temps. Il pouvait lui faire confiance et malgré le départ trop tôt de sa fille, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de personnes. Elle avait été courageuse et s'avait sacrifié pour ses amis, c'était l'image qu'on devait garder d'elle.

Finalement, Scott abdiqua et prit le téléphone qu'Isaac n'avait pas encore lâché. Il se portait volontaire pour appeler le chasseur, vu la relation qu'il avait eue avec sa fille, il avait une plus grande chance que celui-ci l'écoute. Il cliqua sur le nom de Chris Argent avant de s'éloigner de sa troupe. Après seulement trois coups de sonnerie, il entendit quelqu'un décrocher à l'autre bout du fil et la voix du père d'Allison.

 **« Derek ? »**

 **« Non, c'est Scott. Quelque chose est arrivé...** **»** Commença le loup-garou alors qu'il débuta ses explications à propos de la situation dans laquelle l'ancien Alpha savait mis. Il essaya de faire cours en expliquant le plus clairement possible. S'il advenait à ce que le chasseur refuse, il n'aurait pas de plan B, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal. **« Nous avons besoin de votre aide Chris.** **Nous sommes certains que c'est un chasseur qui en voudrait à Derek depuis un moment qui l'a kidnappé. Vous en connaissez dans le coin ? »**

Aucune réponse.

 **« Chris ? »**

« Je crois savoir qui sait, mais c'est impossible... » La voix du plus vieux semblait différente qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose **« J'arrive.** **»** Puis le chasseur raccrocha.

 **« Alors ?** **»** ne put s'empêcher de demander l'hyperactif qui ne tenait presque plus en place.

 **« Il va nous aider. »**

Il ne leur fallait pas un dessin pour comprendre que Chris Argent revenait à Beacon Hills d'ici quelques heures. Il allait les aider. Pour Scott, c'était évident, le père d'Allison savait quelques choses depuis déjà un moment. Il l'avait senti dans la voix du chasseur. Maintenant, il ne restait plus à attendre que celui-ci débarque au loft avec la douloureuse sensation qu'il serait trop tard.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait très lentement alors que les trois filles durent partir chez eux. Kira avait eu l'obligation de revenir à la maison, un ordre de son père, tandis que Lydia ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents et elle était épuisée. Elle restait quand même une humaine à part entière, elle avait donc des faiblesses. Pour Malia, et bien, elle s'ennuyait et rester là à tourner en rond la rendait folle. Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer, sans donner une simple explication. Il ne restait maintenant que les trois garçons. Scott avait averti sa mère et Stiles son père. Puis Isaac, vous vous en doutez déjà, il n'avait personne à contacter. Derek avait été son Alpha, celui à l'avoir transformé, alors il se devait de le retrouver. La moindre des choses étaient de rester

 **« Sérieusement, les mecs, on ne sait même pas dans combien de temps Chris va arriver ! Soyez réaliste, vous savez d'où il est parti ? NON ! Alors va-t-on vraiment rester là à attendre que Derek se fasse égorger vif par des chasseurs ? D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas paraître négatif, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il est déjà...»**

 **« Non !** **»** Stiles venait de couper Isaac dans son discours. Il fallait vraiment apprendre à ce lycanthrope de garder certaine de ses pensées pour lui seul **« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu aurais été dans la même situation! »**

Pour toute réponse, Isaac grogna avant de baisser la tête. Stiles avait raison. L'ancien Alpha aurait jamais perdu espoir tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Il préféra donc s'éloigner, sans dire un mot de plus.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit sur le chasseur Argent. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, sur ce qui le travaillait depuis qu'il était parti pour revenir a Beacon Hills, ou il avait resté avec sa femme et sa fille, maintenant décédées.

 **« Alors ? »** S'empressa de dire l'Alpha qui venait de s'avancer vers le chasseur sans même lui accordé la politesse de lui dire bonjour. Personne n'avait remarqué d'ailleurs, c'était loin d'être leur souci pour le moment.

 **« Bonsoir Scott »** répondit Chris Argent, lui qui, par contre, ne semblait pas avoir oublié les politesses. Il regarda ensuite les trois hommes qui savaient rapprocher et finit par soupirer. Il devait parler maintenant, il le savait, le temps était compté. **« Je crois avoir une idée de la personne qui à enlever Derek...»** Et c'était bien la raison du pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. C'était du sérieux.

L'alpha le poussa donc à continuer son discours d'un simple regard.

 **« Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à la morsure d'un Alpha qu'un humain peut devenir un loup-garou. Il existe par contre la technique de la griffure. Si la blessure est assez profonde, les risques de devenir lycanthrope son mince mais probable. J'ai enquêté là dessus, quelques temps et je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé avec...** **»** Le chasseur savait soudainement arrêter pour regarder chacun des loups-garous, pour finir sur Stiles **« Ma sœur »**

 **« Kate ?!** **»** S'écria soudainement l'hyperactif, n'en croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aucun doute que Kate en voulait énormément à Derek, mais de là à dire qu'elle soit revenue à la vie juste pour achever le loup-garou, c'était complètement insensé !

Le chasseur savait contenter de hocher doucement de la tête, alors qu'il restait silencieux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il savait que sa sœur était encore en vie. Au même moment où elle avait été enterrée, il l'avait su. Elle n'était certainement pas dans ce cercueil et était devenue un loup-garou. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

 **« Si Kate est encore en vie, pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à Peter à la place ? C'est lui qui s'est attaqué à elle, non ? Et qui à essayer de le tué en croyant qu'il avait réussi son coup...** **»** Fit soudainement Scott, curieux et autant sous le choc que son ami à ses côtés.

Silence. Le chasseur ne répondait pas. En fait, il n'avait pas la réponse. Il savait que sa sœur avait toujours eu une haine envers Derek Hale. Elle avait voulu le faire souffrir, pendant si longtemps et son but ne semblait pas avoir changé même en étant devenu l'une des leurs. Elle avait présentement, encore une fois, le loup-garou entre ses mains.

 **« Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?** **»** Demanda Stiles.

 **« On va le chercher. Si ce que je dis est vrai, ma sœur doit être désorientée. Elle ne doit pas avoir encore réussi à contrôler son loup. Peut-être que c'est l'une des raisons qui la poussé à retrouvé Derek. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais une chose est sûre, je sais où elle est. »**

* * *

Le plan avait été mis en place. Maintenant que la petite troupe savait ou se trouvait Derek, il ne fallait plus perdre une seule seconde. Chris Argent avait rassemblé ses armes, tandis qu'Isaac et Scott avaient déjà leur super force de loup-garou qui allait les maintenir en vie. Même si le frère de Kate était sûr que celle-ci devait être seule, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre qui que se sois en danger pour de fausse supposition. Il devait donc mettre toute leur chance de leur côté, évitant ainsi les propos démoralisateurs d'Isaac. Stiles avait aussi insisté pour venir. Selon lui, tout était de sa faute et il n'était pas question qu'il reste en dehors du sauvetage de l'ancien Alpha. Même s'il n'était pas doté des supers pouvoirs des lycanthropes, il pourrait servir. Il en était certain. Il avait donc attrapé sa batte de baseball, qui était resté dans le coffre de sa voiture, avant de ce dirigé d'un pas décidé à l'endroit ou était enfermé le grand Hale. Bien sûr, accompagné des trois autres. Pour le jeune Stilinski, l'idée que Kate soit revenu au point de départ et aille enfermer Derek de leur premier sauvetage paraissait un peu absurde, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser cette idée de côté. Il allait sauver le lycanthrope et tué cette chasseuse de loup-garou ! Peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour y arriver.

Arrivé au repaire de la nouvelle lycanthrope, tout le monde se mit à son « poste », suivant leur plan à la lettre. Stiles était caché derrière un arbre, tandis que les deux loups-garous entouraient Chris Argent qui s'adressa au vide. Enfin, c'était l'impression de l'hyperactif, mais il savait que de si la chasseuse se trouvait dans le coin, elle allait les attendre de loin, avec ses nouvelles facultés.

 **« Kate ? Je sais que tu es l'a. Montre-toi »**

Pas possible que Kate ce fait prendre si facilement dans le piège. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Stiles, celle-ci se montra le bout du nez, toujours cet affreux sourire collé aux lèvres. Même en étant devenu un monstre à ses yeux, elle n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi ça ne surprenait pas l'hyperactif ? Cette sorcière en restera toujours une, morte ou vivante. Le chef du Shérif avait l'obligation de rester caché derrière cet arbre tant et aussi longtemps qu'on ne lui donnait pas le signal. C'était presque assuré que Kate l'est déjà repérer avec ses nouveaux sens de loup-garou, mais si comme Chris le disait, elle ne savait pas encore se contrôler correctement, elle n'y porterait pas attention. Il devait espérer.

 **« Nous savons que tu détiens Derek »** avait poursuivit Chris Argent, alors qu'il continua de fixer sa sœur qui semblait ce marée de la situation. Elle se croyait plus forte contre deux autres loups-garous et en plus de cela, un Alpha en tête ? Elle était suicidaire, Stiles ne voyait pas d'autre idée logique.

 **« Voyons mon frère, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te soucies de ce que j'ai pu faire a Derek Hale ? »**

Il n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était elle qui l'avait capturé. Le signal était donné, il ne manquait plus que l'autorisation de Scott. Alors Stiles sortit sa tête de derrière l'arbre et au même moment, Scott cria **« MAINTENANT »** , puis les deux loups-garous sautèrent sur la jeune femme en face d'eux pour l'immobiliser et donnés accès à l'hyperactif de courir à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, la nouvelle lycanthrope se débattit en essayant de toucher l'un des deux loups-garous qui la surplombait, mais l'humain était déjà bien loin dans les profondeurs du corridor sous terrain. C'était à peine s'il attendait les cris de l'Oméga et ceux de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : sortir Derek Hale de là. Il appréhendait par contre dans quel état il allait le trouver...

 **« Derek ?!** **»** Cria l'adolescent.

Celui-ci continua de courir avant qu'il ne s'immobilise brusquement devant une porte entrouverte, dont une faible lueur éclairait l'intérieur. Sa respiration se coupa douloureusement, alors qu'il s'approcha à pas de loup de son objectif. L'adolescent ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ressentit cette angoisse de perdre quelqu'un. Même s'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avoué, le loup-garou aigri comptait pour lui. Il détenait un rôle important dans le cœur de l'hyperactif et le savoir en danger, l'avait révulsé. Puis les paroles d'Isaac lui revient brutalement comme une gifle _« Derek doit être surement mort à l'heure où on se parle »._ Impossible, il n'avait pas voulu le croire et il refusait l'idée que celui-ci est rejoint sa mère. Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à découvrir sur ce mystérieux personnage qu'était Derek Hale que ça lui était incontrôlable d'avoir espoir. Espoir de revoir le visage froid et dur du Béta. Espoir de se faire gronder par le plus vieux. Espoir de ressentir un dernier contact, même si ce n'était que pour ce ramassé contre un mur. Ce simple geste lui était important à présent. Il devait retrouver ce grand méchant loup au plus vite !

Il entra finalement dans la pièce paniquée, trouvant le plus vieux enchaîné dans un coin, sans vie à première vue. Les nombreuses blessures non cicatrisées de l'ancien Alpha paraissaient profondes, douloureuses et surtout signe de défaite. Derek n'avait pas pu abandonner si facilement, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu !

 **« Derek ?! »**

L'adolescent accouru prêt du corps du loup-garou alors qu'il le saisit pour le secouer. Aucune réaction. Le plus vieux ne réagissait pas, comme un simple pantin. Alors l'humain continua de crier le nom du lycanthrope dans l'espoir de le sortir de sa transe, dans l'espoir de revoir les yeux grisâtres et indéchiffrables de celui-ci. Il n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait être mort. Il tenta en vain de lui retirer les chaînes, tirant de sa force humaine, mais tout le monde le savait, ce n'était pas possible qu'il réussit.

 **« Derek, tu ne peux pas avoir abandonné ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé-nous abandonner ?! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu comptes pour tout le monde, alors ne nous fait pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas à moi ! »**

Ce n'était que Derek Hale, ce n'était qu'un loup-garou maigrichon, alors pourquoi la vue de l'humain se brouillait ? Pourquoi l'hyperactif avait l'impression que son monde se détruisait autour de lui ? Pourquoi son cœur semblait se mourir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait sans que le plus vieux réagis ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourtant le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait s'imaginer continuer sans le lycanthrope qui devait être parti, pour toujours.

Le corps du plus jeune semblait soudainement l'abandonné alors qu'il tomba à genoux, le corps tremblant et les yeux remplis d'eau. Il aurait aimé être à la place de l'homme devant lui, il aurait tout donné pour être celui-ci qui souffre et non Derek Hale, le mystérieux loup-garou qui avait perdu sa famille entière brûlé par les flammes, qui savait fait piéger par la diabolique chasseuse et qui avait du tué son premier amour pour une morsure qui avait dû être mortel. Comment être aussi cruel ? Le fils du shérif se mit soudainement à sangloter, alors qu'il venait d'agripper le t-shirt du lycanthrope, tête basse.

 _Vide, c'était comment se ressentait Stiles._

Il resta ainsi de longue minute et en vain à un dernier effort, il releva brutalement son poing pour l'abattre sur le loup-garou, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait abandonné trop vite. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le torse ou bien le visage de l'ancien Alpha qu'il rencontra, mais son poing. Le poing de Derek Hale qui avait anticipé son coup.

 **« Tais-toi et cesse de chigner Stiles...»**

 **« Derek ?! »**

Le regard de l'adolescent se releva rapidement vers l'homme qui était en face de lui, puis il rencontra les prunelles indescriptibles de Derek. Il n'était pas mort, il le savait ! Cette fois, ce fut des larmes de joie qui coulèrent sur la joue du plus jeune alors qu'il sourit bêtement.

 **« Stiles »** Gronda le plus vieux, alors que l'adolescent ne put faire autrement que de se mettre à rire. Même malgré la situation du béta, celui-ci ne perdait pas ses mauvaises habitudes de grand méchant loup. C'était rassurant. L'humain reprit alors conscience dans quelle situation il se trouva et se releva rapidement

 **« Il faut que je te fasse sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Mais je ne sais pas comment te retirer ses chaînes. Elles sont beaucoup trop solides pour moi et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les détruire, mis à part la clé, que je suppose qui est sur Kate, mais...** **»** Et Stiles non plus n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes : il continua de parler, trop et pour rien, ce qui énervait toujours le béta. Alors qu'il croyait ne pas trouver de solution, il vit Isaac rentré dans la pièce, ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose : la vilaine chasseuse devait être maîtrisée, ou s'était enfuit. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Peu importe, avec la force lycanthrope du plus jeune, il pouvait sortir Derek de là et l'amener en dehors d'ici. C'est ce que les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de faire.

Derek était donc sain et sauve. Malgré les paroles négatives d'Isaac, les trois adolescents, sans oublier Chris, étaient arrivés à temps pour sauver le loup-garou et avait réussi à neutralisé Kate que le frère de celui-ci se chargea. Tout était bien qui finit bien, comme on pouvait le dire, mis à part pour une chose...

 _Stiles était perdu._

Depuis qu'il avait regagné sa chambre après cette dure épreuve, il ne cessa de se poser des questions sur les sentiments étranges qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait cru perdre le lycanthrope. C'était à la fois troublant et révélateur. Nul besoin de cacher que Derek Hale était attirant physiquement et que toutes les femmes le désiraient, même les hommes. Il faisait tourner les têtes, mais personne n'osait l'approcher à cause de l'aura dangereuse qu'il dégageait... Mais pour Stiles, cette aura était attirante et électrisante, même s'il n'osait ce l'avouez à voix haute. C'était quand même insensé de dire qu'il était attiré d'une quelconque façon par cet homme mystérieux et froid qu'on nommait Derek, alors qu'il était toujours fou amoureux de sa belle Lydia, non ? Et puis, l'adolescent n'était pas gay ! N'est-ce pas ? ... Ou encore une fois, il n'osait tout simplement pas se l'avoué. Peut-être que c'était seulement dû à l'effet Hale. Quelle question stupide se posa l'hyperactif ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une quelconque chance avec l'Ancien Alpha, le Sourwolf comme il le surnommait. Qui voudrait d'un adolescent hyperactif qui n'arrive même pas à contrôlé ses flux de paroles incompréhensibles ? Certainement pas un loup mal léché ! Définitivement, l'adolescent n'avait pas toute sa tête. Il devait absolument s'endormir et demain, tout serait oublier, pas vrai ? Le fils du Shérif finit par rejeter la faute de ses idées saugrenues sur l'effet de la fatigue et de cet événement troublant qui avait du le chamboulé plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Malheureusement pour le jeune adolescent, il ne trouva jamais le sommeil de la nuit...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 3. J'essaye d'évité de trop vous faire attendre pour pondre un chapitre, alors je m'arrange pour en faire partie par partie quand j'ai un peu de temps entre mes cours ou le soir ! Mais je ne veux pas vous donner non plus un travail bâclé, alors je m'applique du mieux que je peux. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires, ça m'aide à continué l'histoire ! :) merci encore à tous ceux qui l'ont fait et qui me suive ~**


End file.
